Two words
by kristentouchet
Summary: Janes mom and dad died when she was six and life has been suprising her ever since she laid her hand on a staff her father gave her. What will she do when she finds out the staff is from a whole diffrent deminsion? What will she do when she finds out her staff is not only diffrent, but human? Find out in my first fanfic. rated t for language and future violence.
1. Chapter 1

My name is June. I'm 17. I have get black hair that is a little under sholder length, about 5ft and 6in tall, cheeks full of freakles with grass green eyes and a small (but visible) scar above my right eye brow. I've been at this army base ever since my parents died when I was six. My dad was a big general there and that was just where I ended up. I go to regular public school, take regular classes, and live an almost regular life. Almost. You see, before my dad was killed he gave me this staff that was found the exact day I was born. I have always carried it around with me wherever I go. It's not the most usual thing to see a six year old with, but my teachers never questioned it, of coarse the kids did though. The first day I came back to school, everyone came up to me and tried to hug me, but before they could reach me I screamed " No! Don't touch me! " I can still see their little faces, all scare and surprised. After about two years some people questioned why I carried around a staff. When i didn't awnser some kid said " Because she is a FREAK!" After that people never looked at me the same. Not even now. I always just cept to myself until...

Creeeekkkk. The door opened to the 9th grade gym closet. "Hey June, what you doing all alone in here?" a boy named Jay said followed by his little crew. " Ummmm... Its my day to put the P.E. stuff up." I said wondering why he was even talking to me. He's the one who said it in 3rd grade, I was a freak. " Why are you talking to me? " I questioned. There was this look in his eyes that I can still picture. Full of evil and curiosity. It gave me a chill down my spine. " Well June, I have a question for you. Are you lonley, June? Do you strive for love and affection? Are you... desporite? " With every question he got closer and closer. We where face to face when he told his goons to leave. He grabed my waiste and wispered in my ear, " Whats wrong June, scared? " I could see his grinn out of the corner of my eye. Now I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to have sex with him. Yes he was right, I was scared. My face grew from pale to red as he started to kiss my neck and un-button my blouse. I told him to stop and tried to back away but he held his ground and held me tighter. I tried to scream for help but no one liked me, so they wouldn't listen anyways. I was looking for something to hit him with... a basket ball, a tennis racket,... my staff! It was so close that I could almost touch it with my finger tips. I had to think of a way to get closer. I knew I couldn't wiggle out of his grasp, after all he was the 9th grades star quater back. I thout of the self defense corse I took back at the camp. What is one place I can hit even a quater back and make him fall. Come on! That stupid core had too teach me something... thats right! The balls! I hurried and kneed him as hard as I could before he got below my waiste. When he fell to the ground and whinned I looked at my staff. As I was about to reach for it, I felt a tug on my ankle and I was falling. " DAMN YOU, YOU LITTLE FREAK! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" That word brought out a rage that I didn't think I had. I kicked him in the face and grabed my staff and hoisted myself up with it. "Get up!" I screamed with all my life. He botherd me lying there, acting all helpless. " Woooaahh." he said. " Calm down. Just put the stick thingy down." "NO!" When I said that, he had this look on his face. It was like he was trying to say ' I tried to warn you.' I could feel my blood boiling. " Fine. I guess we're gonna do this the hard way. " he wisperd as he reached into his pocket. A knife. Of corse. Can i get a medal for the most un-luckiest girl please. After that I kinda went blank and woke up breathing heavily over a knocked out Jay. When I walked out his goons all huddled in after him. " She's crazy" or " Mental case" was all I heard after that. I honestly didn't mind people being scared of me. Yeah, it was kind of annoying when people challenged me, but all I had to do was go to my happy place and then BAM! black. Sometiomes I saw a boys face in the darkness... but anyways, back to now. 17 years old. Just finished school. Its finally summer time! The people at the base let me move out and get my own place. I bought a little apartment in Louisiana's finest New Orleans! Its sooooooo pretty here. It's my first day so i went sight seeing in a blue tank top,kaki shorts, and some black converse. After I finished for the night, I went to bed in my apartment for the first night.

Bump. Bump. CRASH!... Owwwww.

e your document here...


	2. CHAPTER 2

Paste your document here...

Bump. Bump. CRASH ! ... Owwwwww. I woke up when I heard something glass fall and... no, something expinsive fall and brake. At first I was furious someone had the nerve to come into my house and brake something I payed good money for! Then, I actually thought. " HOLY SHIT SOMEONE IS IN MY HOUSE ! " ... God damn it. I guess I was just so use to talking to myself, well my staff, it just kind of came out... wait a minute. My staff! It's gone! Oh my gosh there is a physco killer in my house and the best and only wepon I have is gone ! Great... Just. Great. I was in a green tank top and some grey shorts with booty writen on the back. I decided my lamp was my best wepon besides my other options ( a teddy bear and a blue fuzzy monkey ). Okay June, just slowly open the door and OH WHAT THE HELL! I ran into the kitchen where I guessed he would be and hit the first tall thing I saw. He's a fighter all right, but I'm not letting him go! He stands tall and thinks he's wining, but hearing my favorive lamp breake just makes me more angry... SO HA! I'm on his sholders now, gaining dominance and he "AHHHHH" the light turns on and burns the crap out of my eyes. When I look down at the physco killer I was a bit surprised to see what I saw. My ice box... Now that I think about it, he was pretty cold. Now for the question of the day. Who in the hell turned my lights turn on? " Hey babe. Are you done with your little wresling session with your friend there, because we gotta talk." When I finally looked up I saw a man with a great face, a tan body, and looked like he was no stranger to weights. And his hair is... is...?"phhphhHAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHAHA" " What?" he said all confused. I was about to say something but all I had to do was look at his hair agin and it was like he had gave me laughing gas. I was laughing so hard I forgot the situation I was in and even fell off the ice box. His hair was the shade of clifford the dog or fire trucks or my face right now as I laugh histarically while he figures things out himself. "Dude, did you let some kid die your hair with cool aid or something?" He thought while I rolled on the floor some more dieing of laughter. " Oh nice one. If you must know this is natural. Come on. Get up. " he said extending his hand. " So, who the hell are you anyways? I mean your not a phsyco killer. And if you are, you shure are a bad one." " A pretty girl like you shouldn't let such foul language come out of her sweet little mouth like that." " Clue one. A womanizer." He looked like as if what I said could have stabed him. " Clue two. The door is still locked and my windows are closed, so you where already inside. Who are you?" " I am the one and only Finn, here to protect the crazy chick, wich is you. " This guy is crazy if he thinks this is going to happen. " Sorry to burst your bubble bub, but I have an amazing partner and we work well together. No back talking, no telling me what to do, and no tudes. Do you know why? Because he is a staff. A non-living piece of wood, and he is amazing." I say proudly. "So where is he?" "What?" "Where is this amazing staff. I would just love to see him." he said coming a little closer. What is he getting to. " Well when I got out of bed he was missing. I had a feeling you may know where he is 'Finn'." He looked at me in a weird way. As if he wanted to teel me something, but didn't know how to say it. Then he grabed my hand. " Woah buddy, we just met and I'm a slow mover." I said as he grabbed my hand tighter. " Don't worry, I won't try anything funny. Now just close your eyes." I did what he said, feeling like I could trust him, and when my eyes where opend, there was my staff. Then I had a feeling he wanted me to close my eyes agin and shure enough, there Flinn was. "So am I thinking what you're thinking." "Yep, I'm your staff."... " No, I ment that it's akaward that you're still holding my hand." He quickly let go as his facesuddenly matched his hair. " but I guess the other one makes sense too..."

**Hey guys thanks for reading and I promise I will try to make a longer chapter next time . Please review!**

(exuse the spelling) **pieces of imaginary cake for everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the story going sooo fast. I am going to slow it down and make it longer! love you guys.** **The story is based on the next generation of soul eater. Just in case we have anyone wondering... if anyone is there. Hello? : **

For the past few months, Finn has been explaining all about what he is doing here. He says that he's from some other dimension called Death City... I'm still pretty confused on it all. He says that when he turned seven, someone named lord death [ or death the kid now ] was starting a project for kids in need. "But my dad said that my sta... I mean you showed up when I was born?" "Well yeah, I mean think about it. He knows when people are gonna die and who killed them, so he knew about your parents, but he can only tell with people or... creatures from death city." He said with a sad look. "Wait a minute, you know who killed my parents?" I was exited yet kind of mad. He knew that I had to live with that since I was six and he never told me. "Hhhhaaaaa. Yes, I know what killed your parents." ... " Wait you said what, its not a who?" By this time I was getting frustrated. We have been together for three months looking up history, bonding over good times and bad, and just getting to know each other. How did he not think to bring this up sooner! " Well..." "WELL WHAT!" My face looked like his hair and I was crying. I didn't know what got over me. I was just so mad. "Look you have been straight forward with me this whole time, but when I would even mention my parents you say somthing like _Oh look, your shoe is untied. _or _Hey, look at that_. What the hell are you hiding!" He was shocked. I have never cried in front of him, hell I have never cried in front of anyone. His face softend as he stood up. When he was close enough he hugged me and comforted me. My face was still red but it was a blush this time. No one has ever comforted me.

** Finns POV**

* * *

Oh man, she is sooo cute when she is mad,wait no, pissed. The first time I actually met her, her face was awesome and all, and anyone could say the same for her body, but her short temperd, bad ass, soft spot for anything cute, additude makes her better. And when she blushes, oh boy you have no idea. But now she is crying. Not the fake little cry she had when I cut my finger last week, but a real cry. Most of you are probably thinking_ Well you've only known her for three months _but you're wrong. I have known her for twelve years. She has told me all her secrets, all her tragities, and all of her problems... She has even changed in front of me. Lets just keep that one for another time, ok? As I hugged her she fell apart. Cept on saying how sorry she was and that she should have never blew up on me. I couldn't help but laugh. "What?" she said letting her blush creep to her ears. She was soooooo cute. Soooo sexy. So irresistible. I couldn't control myself. **June's POV**

He kissed me. On the lips. Then backed away. His face was pink. He cept on saying_ Oh shit._ and _I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself. _I did what my heart told me. I went up to him and punched him in the face. "How dare you take control of a hurt women! You should be ashamed of your self! Control your god damnd hormones!" I ran to my room to hide my blush. How dare he! He is no diffrent than any other creep. Next time he even lookes at me in that way he's getting a slugger to the face.**[ :} ]**

**The next day Junes POV**

* * *

When I woke up, I looked around. At first I looked for Finn because he usualy turnes into a staff and sleeps in my bean bag chair, but then I rememberd last night. _That damn creep._ Well I know this morning he will be begging for me not to be mad anymore. HA. He probably even fixed me breakfast. _Well lets go get praised_. I thought to myself as I opend the door to a Finn sitting on the couch watching tv. I glared as his eyes never left the screen when I walked by. When I went into the kitchen there wasn't even coffee made. _Damn that basterd. _I made myself a cup of coffee and went sit in the chair across from the couch. "Well?" "What?" _... _" You mean to tell me you have nothing to say after last night?" "Oh, I'm sorry your magisty. I am_ sooooo_sorry for be attracted to you and I'm sorry for sitting there apologizing while you punch me in the face and I'm mostly sorry for sleeping on the couch because someone has anger issues and wouldn't unlock the door." he said, his eyes still never leaving the tv. "Damn you basterd." I was tired of his shit and was about to go take a shower when. "Wait" Ha, I knew it! " Yes?" here it goes "You snore when you sleep mad." "UUUUGGGHHHHH. I'm going take a shower." I said under my breth.

**Finns POV**

* * *

God how long can you wait for someone to leave a room. I didn't want to smirk in front of her, that would show I was listening. But when you hear the person you're mad at scream and mumble out of frustration, probably cus words, you can't help yourself. She thinks that just because shes beautiful and has these wonderful green eyey and scrunchy raven black hair and sexy long legs and the cutest freackles... wait a minute, WHAT AM I SAYING. Just remember old boy, you're mad. Your back is stiff and your agitated because of her. Maybe if you just go take a nice hot shower you'll feel better.

well guys** here you go! It would be longer but I have to go beat the crap out of my 8 year old brother at my mawmaws. Wish him luck! please review and here's some imaginary cake for all**


	4. Chapter 4

**No POV**

* * *

Finn came into Junes room whining about not having any clothes. "I haven't bought clothes since I was 16! That was like...( counting fingers) three years ago!" He was looking around for some clothes when... "Ah! Pants! " That was perfect for him since he doesn't see the need to wear a shirt... but neither does any other girl in the world... **(that body though) ** Of coarse, the pants only looked okay to wear in the drawer. When he picked the up and unfolded them... "Aw man! I understand the girly shorts and tank tops... but yoga pants! they even have PRINCESS on it! Okay, okay. Think of it like this Finn, only a man can wear yoga pants. Yea! That'll keep my self confidence going!" He folds them again and heads for the tub.

_I wonder when Junes coming back. I mean yea i'm mad at her but I still lo... li... shes a friend okay?_

Finn went to get his i Pod, shaking off his feelings. " She doesn't feel that way man, you got to shake it off... for her sake." He turned on his i Pod and the song that came on matched his situation perfectly. _Livin in a shell with no soul, since you've gone away! " _Sorry Three Day, but not a good time..." Its not like it helped when he skipped the song... _I am in mi - sery... I'm here without you baby!... When I was your man... Want you back UN... "_Man, my i Pod hates me... Ah finally! An uplifting song!" He was finally satisfied when he found 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace and put his earphones in.

**_Meanwhile~_**

* * *

She could not believe him! He didn't even have the nerve to say sorry... just his same smart-ass self... but maybe when he kissed me, he was just trying to make me fell... _better_. _Ha! _ Please ! No one cared for her in that way. He was just using her, or at least thats what she thought.

_Ahh. I love showers. Soooo refreshing! Soooo loud! Soooo alone!_ Just the way she liked it! She was starting to look like a prune and she_ hates _that, so she turned off the water and reached for her towel... but it wasn't there! _What the hell?_ She looked out and saw no one **(she thinks she's alone but it is kind of a self continence thing) **she walks out of the shower, cold as hell, and tries to run out of the bathroom to the dryer in the hall, but when she gets to the door, it's stuck! Then she hears whistling...

* * *

He was soooooo ready to take a bath! But don't get a bath confused with a shower. He doesn't dare take one of those after the... _incident. _Lets just say that it involved dancing and soap... and busted earphones! _Never AGAIN!_ Plus, baths are way better for soaking! When he finally made it to the bathroom he walked in and shut the door. **(he shuts it in the way where before you close it, you turn the knob. he doesn't like the sound the door makes... '-') **He went put her pants in front of the mirror and looked in the mirror. he started lip singing to _Don't Stop Beilevin _when he remembered something. He forgot his towel! He tried to open the door... but it was stuck! So he stoped for a while and looked around..._ Ah!_ He saw a towel hanging on the shower hook and took it. _This will do. _He goes to the back and takes off his earphones so that he could take off his last clean shirt. _ Now she can't make me wear a shirt unless she washes clothes HeHeHe..._ right when he takes them off he hears running and then the door knob jiggle. _ Junes home! I GOTTA GO APOLOGIZE! _He walked into the part of the bathroom with a mirror and the door to get his yoga pants and boxers. To his surprise he saw June faster than he expected to and she was naked... and wet. _ She turned around slowly and I think screamed, but I couldn't hear her over my massive nos bleed. _

_I feel a ass-whipping with a side of lecture coming my way... _

* * *

**Hey guys~ miss me? sorry I was gone for sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long. I couldn't find out what made me want to write and then... LOONY TUNES! Who would have known my inspiration would be a 90's kids show and music. Well I hoped you liked it and please review you lovely peoples. go eat a slice of cheese cake! '-'**


End file.
